Tu es des Nott
by MikiDemon
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione Granger apprend que ses parents biologique veulent la rencontrer après dix-sept ans, après l'avoir abandonnée dans la rue, après qu'elle est été adoptée par des gens charmants ? Et si elle avait un jumeau ? Et si tout cela se passé en pleine guerre ? "Qui choisis-tu Hermione Nott ? Tes amis et ta famille adoptive ou ton jumeau et ta vraie famille ?
1. La lettre (Prologue)

Le temps était à la douceur dans ce magnifique crépuscule, le ciel rosissait de gène devant le charisme du soleil. Le dit soleil retourner lentement à la terre, évitant la lune, femme jalouse et possessive. Ses rayons rejoignait innocemment le doux visage d'une jeune femme qui, ignorant l'étonnant spectacle se déroulant par sa fenêtre, préférait continuer son épais livre dont la couverture semblait prête à lâcher.

Les genoux repliés, entourant le livre comme une mère couvant son enfant, et ses bras enroulés autour de celui-ci, l'adolescente semblait n'être qu'une stature tant elle était immobile, elle n'élevait qu'une de ses fines mains légèrement métissé pour tourner les pages jaunies, l'action se faisant avec une grâce étonnante, sûrement inconsciemment. Et parfois un soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres rosées et faisait s'envolait l'une de ses longues mèches bouclées, la faisant rejoindre ses consœurs qui entourée le visage de l'ange d'un halo châtain. Ce visage fin était recouvert de légères et presque imperceptible tâches de rousseurs qui lui donner un air poupon. Son nez était tout aussi fin, légèrement en trompette, il lui donné un air tout aussi enfantin. Même ses longs cils bruns entourant des yeux chocolat aux étranges reflets dorés confirmait ce fait or la flamme de connaissance, d'intelligence et de bravoure qui virevoltait dans son regard renversé cette idée. Cette flamme était sans doute causée par la bougie au coté de la femme. Rouge et dorée, la bougie dégageait une odeur de chocolat chaud et de vanille, un étrange mélange mais qui s'accorder pourtant ici à merveilles. Un froncement de sourcils apparue sur le visage de l'ange brun qui releva la tête en entendant une voix féminine :

«Hermione ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ma chérie ?

J'arriveMaman ! » cria la-dite Hermione.

Elle soupira avant de placer son marque page favori qui était une photo d'elle accompagnée de ses deux compères à leur école, ils se chamaillaient dans la neige puis ils firent des anges dans la neige, un air heureux sur le visage. Elle ferma donc son livre, descendit du rebord de sa fenêtre auquel elle s'était perchée, place fortement privilégiée depuis plusieurs années, et rangeant le bouquin, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendait dans le salon, la télévision allumée sur les informations récentes, principalement des histoires de meurtres et de disparitions mystérieuses. Elle s'assit face à eux, après leur avoir fait un câlin chaleureux, et les regarda avec curiosité :

« Ma chérie, on a quelque chose à te dire..., commença Jane.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ? Questionna Hermione.

Tu sais que l'on t'as récupérée alors que tu avais été laisser surle bord de la route lorsque tu étais encore un bébé, répondit Ian.

Oui Papa, vous me l'avez dit six cent fois au moins, le coupa l'adolescente en roulant des yeux.

Et bien justement, continua Jane, hésitante, il semblerait quetes véritables parents veulent te rencontrer et t'expliquer laraison de cet abandon. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et les fixa, hésitante :

« Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ?

Non »répondit son père en lui tendant une lettre, ou plutôt unparchemin, qui avait été semblerait-il, fermé avec un cachet decire.

Hermione la récupéra et commença à lire en marmonnant des « sorciers ? »,« non d'un hippogriffe » et « conneries ». À la fin de sa lecture, elle regarda ses parents adoptifs, fait qu'elle avait accepté et que même ses meilleurs amis connaissaient. Ses joues se mirent à rougir, pas de gêne, non, mais d'une colère longtemps retenue :

« Pourquoi maintenant ?! En pleine guerre ?! Des sorciers ?! hurlala jeune femme, furieuse.

Mione...Onne sait pas, si tu ne veux pas les rencontr..., tenta derépondre Jane avant de se faire couper par sa fille adoptive.

Je vais y allée.

...er,tu n'es pas obliguééééé...que...quoi ?

Je vais y allée », répéta Hermione avec un air déterminé.

Jane soupira et regarda la brune avant de lui dire que c'était sa décision. Ils continuèrent à en parler quelques temps puis ils dînèrent et Hermione se retira dans sa chambre où elle rédigea avec efficacité une lettre concise pour ces deux meilleurs amis. Elle la confia à la chouette que Kingsley lui avait laissé pour qu'elle reste en contact avec l'Ordre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser s'envoler.

Salut, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous aura donner envie de lire la suite et de me laisser un commentaire.

"Tu es des Nott" ne sera pas vraiment romantique, il y aura sans doute des couples maus ils mettront sensiblement du temps à se créer puisque que je veux surtout axée cette fic sur la relation entre Hermione et ses deux familles.

Je vous remercie encore une fois et vous donne rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Le rendez-vous (chap 1)

L'eau glissait doucement sur son corps nu, passant par ses cheveux collés à son visage tourné vers le pommeau de la douche. L'eau était délicieusement chaude au contraire de l'air glacée qui entré par la fenêtre ouverte, recouvrant ainsi le miroir et les parois de la douche d'une couche de buée, cachant le magnifique corps de la sorcière à l'intérieur.

Hermione s'était réveillée tôt aujourd'hui...si l'on supposait qu'elle avait dormit évidemment. Sa nuit avait été certainement agitée, les mots contenus dans la lettre s'agitant dans sa tête à un rythme effréné. Elle pensa en dessinant distraitement sur la paroi face à elle avec ses doigts : [Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de les rencontrer ?]. Ses pensées tourmentées, elle laissa sa tête se cogner contre la paroi, pensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Hermione avait eu une nuit remplis de souvenirs qui se mélanger les uns aux autres. Elle avait eu la sensation de chuté dans une tornade et que qu'importe où elle regardait, ses yeux tombaient sur un souvenir déformé. Mais à présent qu'elle était bien éveillée, les réminiscences de son rêve s'effacer lentement de son esprit et alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche bien méritée, elle oublia tout les signaux que lui avait envoyé son esprit.

…...

Elle rejoint sa mère dans la cuisine dont se dégager une délicieuse odeur de tartine grillée, de café encore chaud et de chocolat fondu. Elle fit, comme à son habitude, un câlin à Jane pour lui dire bonjour, une habitude familiale instaurée par sa mère quand Hermione était encore une enfant.

La sorcière finit d'ailleurs par s'asseoir à table et sa mère lui servit ses trois tartines habituelles avec la même dose de chocolat sur chacune et une tasse de café sans sucre, habitude qu'avait pris Hermione à Poudlard pour être certaine de tenir et survivre à toutes les heures de cours qu'elle avait après avoir passé une nuit à lire un énorme livre, qu'importe son sujet tant qu'il apportait de nouvelles connaissances à la brune. Elle commença donc son petit déjeuner, observant du coin de l'œil l'air stressé de sa mère adoptive, elle finit d'ailleurs par lui demander :

« _Qu'y-a-t-il Maman ?_

 _Rien voyons, que penses-tu que j'ai ma chérie ?_

 _Je te connais comme si tu m'avais élevée Maman_ , répondit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

 _Pour tout te dire ma puce, je suis inquiète à propos de la...rencontre que tu vas faire cette après-midi_. Dit Jane en soupirant, le coin de ses lèvres tremblant dans un tic nerveux.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours ma mère. J'ai... juste besoin de savoir pourquoi ils m'ont laissés._ Conclue la plus jeune en souriant à sa mère. »

Hermione finit de manger tranquillement puis alla dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

…...

Hermione ferma la porte de chez elle en criant simplement : « Papa ! Maman ! Je vais voir Harry ! » avant de s'éloigner de la maison pour aller dans un petit bosquet où elle en profita pour transplaner jusque chez son meilleur ami.

…...

Quand elle entra dans le Square Grimaud, elle ne fut pas étonner de se retrouver avec une baguette sous la gorge et d'entendre une voix tendue lui dire :

« Nom, Prénom, Age ?

 _Granger, Hermione, 18 ans_ , répondit-elle avec habitude.

 _Répond à cette question alors, quand es-tu née ?_

 _Je n'en sais rien puisque j'ai été abandonnée dans la rue quand j'avais deux ans environ_. »

Elle sentit deux paires de bras musclés l'entourée et un souffle chaud dans son cou des deux côtés avant qu'un murmure soit lâché par l'un des possesseurs des bras : « _Tu nous as manqués Mione._

 _Vous m'avez aussi manqués..._ , souffla Hermione »

Le moment intime fut briser par une toux et une voix mélodieusement grave : « _Je me sens de trop, je vais devoir me jeter dans la cheminée pour éviter toute la gêne qui m'arrive dessus_. »

Hermione rit et se jeta dans les bras de l'intrus, tous finirent par se retrouver assis sur les nombreux canapés du salon. Hermione se tourna vers eux tous et leur demanda : « Alors, comment vous allez ?

 _Toujours parfaitement bien quand je te vois princesse_ , rit Blaise Zabini en lui faisant un clin d'oeil faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes, Blaise était une véritable bouffée d'air frais dans cette guerre qui durée depuis trop longtemps.

 _Ça peut aller_ , sourit légèrement Harry à la suite de Blaise

 _Super !_ S'enthousiasma Ron en frottant fort les cheveux d'Harry, lui tirant un rire.

 _De même pour moi_ , souffla Ginny en regardant son frère faire, les yeux rieurs. _Et toi, comment tu vas ?_

 _Ça va...comme ça peut aller dans cette situation,_ répondit Hermione avec un rire forcé. »

Tous lui firent un sourire de soutien puis ils passèrent le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi à parler, à jouer et à se chamailler . Quand elle quitta la bâtisse, il était déjà seize heures, soit l'heure de son rendez-vous avec ses véritables parents.

...…...

Elle était arrivée à l'endroit du rendez-vous, un petit parc entre les mondes moldus et sorciers, il y avait un coin pour les enfants, un endroit avec des jolies tables en bois pour les piques niques et un stand de ventes de glace ambulant, marqué du blason de la maison Fortarôme. Elle alla d'ailleurs se chercher une glace qui après achat lui sembla bien plus grosse que ce qu'elle avait prévue. Accompagnée de sa glace, trois boules de chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc et citrouille, recouverte de chantilly au nuage, elle s'assit sur l'une des tables et commença a déguster celle-ci. Ce ne fut que peu après qu'elle entendit son prénom résonnait dans le parc désert (hormis le vendeur de glace qui est un sorcier), celui-ci avait été prononcé par une voix féminine sans être désagréablement aiguë : « Hermione … ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et sa mâchoire se décrocha de son visage, au sens figuré évidemment, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la limite de sortir de leur orbite et elle laissa tombé sa glace sur sa robe moldu qui valait une petite fortune, elle finit par s'exclamer : « C'est une blague ? »


End file.
